Beaver Hollow
Beaver Hollow is a camp hideout in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Roanoke Ridge region of the New Hanover territory. It lies east of the Kamassa River and due west of Annesburg. It also serves as a gang hideout for the Murfree Brood, and as the location of the Van der Linde gang's final camp site during the sixth chapter of the game. Background In 1899, the caves are home to the Murfree Brood, an inbred family of cruel killers and rapists feared throughout the Roanoke Ridge area. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After returning from Guarma and being attacked by Pinkertons at Lakay, Dutch sends Arthur Morgan and Charles Smith north to find somewhere suitable for a new camp. The pair arrive at Beaver Hollow, where they come across a stagecoach from Annesburg that had reportedly disappeared without a trace. After silently killing a few of the Murfrees, the player is given the option to either flush out the others from the cave with dynamite, or to go into the cave and attack them directly. Either way, the Murfrees are defeated, and the duo come across a girl named Meredith, who had been taken from the stagecoach a few days prior and imprisoned in the cave, where she was subjected to sexual abuse. Arthur takes her back to her mother in Annesburg, while Charles goes back to the rest of the gang to direct them to their new camp. Soon after Arthur returns to Beaver Hollow, Molly O'Shea arrives at the scene. Drunk, she taunts Dutch and tells him that she told the Pinkertons about the bank robbery in Saint Denis, enraging him. Before anymore can be said, Susan Grimshaw shoots her with a shotgun, claiming that she "knew the rules" and ordering Molly's body to be burnt. At the end of the chapter, after Arthur finds out from Agent Milton that Micah Bell has been the rat all along, Arthur rides to Beaver Hollow to confront Micah about it. Micah strongly denies the allegations and tells Dutch to "be practical" about it. As tensions continue to rise, John Marston arrives, still wounded from the recent train robbery, claiming that Dutch left him to die. With the rest of the gang shocked, Arthur tells the gang’s members to choose their side. Along with John, Susan joins Arthur's side and points a shotgun at Micah, demanding that he puts his guns down. Momentarily afterwards, Javier Escuella arrives, to tell them that Pinkertons are coming. With Susan temporarily distracted by this, Micah takes his chance and shoots her, resulting in her death. The gang slowly unite behind Dutch and Micah, pointing their guns at Arthur and John, but before either of them can be killed, Pinkertons assault the camp, resulting in Dutch and the others fleeing. Arthur and John soon follow, and escape through the caves. After saying his farewells to John and giving him all of his possessions, Arthur returns to Beaver Hollow, in order to take the gang's money stash hidden in the caves. After fighting his way past a few Pinkerton agents, he enters the cave and retrieves a huge sack of money hidden inside a chest. On his way out, he is attacked by Micah, who jumps on Arthur from above and stabs him in the side with his own knife. Afterwards, Arthur manages to wrestle Micah off him and get his knife back, Micah takes out his own knife and the two enter a knifefight. If the player's Honor is high, Arthur manages to slash Micah's left eye during the fight, blinding it and scarring Bell forever. Enraged, Micah tackles Arthur to the ground and tries to stab him, but to no avail, as Dutch soon arrives and breaks up the fight. After Arthur promises him that Micah is the traitor, Dutch leaves both of them behind. Micah also decides to leave, and takes the money sack which Arthur took. Arthur does not survive, however, and dies in the rays of the dawning sun from his TB, his wound, and possibly from exhaustion. Conversely, if the player has low honor, Arthur will not manage to take out Micah's left eye during the fight, and instead loses his balance. Micah laughs at this and insults him, before tackling Arthur to the ground and attempting to stab him; he is successful, and manages to impale Arthur in the chest. Dutch quickly arrives to break up the fight but, after Arthur insists that Micah had betrayed him, he abandons them both. As Arthur’s begins crawling away, Micah picks up his knife from the floor and walks over to Arthur, before finishing him off by thrusting the blade into his back, killing him. Aftermath Afterwards, the Murfree Brood move back into the cave and the location becomes a Gang Hideout that can occasionally be cleared for loot. Charles Smith later returns to Beaver Hollow soon after the Van der Linde gang's collapse, and collects Susan's body (as well as Arthur's, if he had died here) and buries them both. Notes *Inside the cave in the western chamber is jewelry, money, and Valerian Root. *Slightly southeast near the trail junction is a dreamcatcher. *The trail east of Beaver Hollow is one of the locations where random encounters can happen, including an ambush from Murfree Broods. This is initiated either by a corpse hanging from the trees or a flaming cart of explosives which the Murfrees send at the player. Another ambush location is the small road that runs north of Beaver Hollow, which is less dangerous and only consists of a hanging corpse; regardless, players are advised to be careful when travelling along the main trail near camp. *As is the case with all former camp locations, visiting Beaver Hollow after achieving 100% completion will result in John having audio flashbacks to his time during the chapter. Trivia *If visited during the epilogue, Arthur’s old caravan can be found destroyed and flipped over where it was abandoned. *Once Chapter 6 is reached, players cannot make any more donations or restock Medicine and Ammo as the box is destroyed and the ledger is gone, only food can be stocked up indefinitely until after the mission "My Last Boy", Strangely, the amount of money previously donated into the tithing box is still shown. Navigation de:Beaver Hollow Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Hanover